Daughter of Trish
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Trish' daughter is a bit insecure.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Daughter of Trish**

**Trish and her wife Caitlin ( usually known as Cat ) have a little 8 year old daughter named Diana. **

Diana look like Trish when she was a little kid, only not as chubby.

"Mommy, I wish I had a daddy. All the other kids at school have one..." says Diana in a sad tone.

Even though she may look like Trish, little Diana has a completely different personality from both her mothers. Trish and Cat have always been very confident and cool.

Diana is nothing like that. She's shy, calm sweet and a bit insecure.

"Look on the bright side, Diana. You've got two mommys." says Trish in a nice friendly tone as she try to comfort her little daughter.

"Don't kids need a daddy too?" says Diana.

"No, not really." says Trish with a small smile. "Many kids across the world do just fine without a dad."

"Okay, me is gonna try to be happy." says Diana.

"Good. That's my little girl." says Trish as she give Diana some candy.

"Mmm! Me love candy!" says Diana.

"Hi, girls!" says Cat as she enter the room.

"Mommy!" says Diana as she run up to Cat and give her a hug.

"Are you okay, little Diana?" says Cat.

"Yes, mommy. I feel awesome." says Diana.

"I'm glad to hear that." says Cat before she look at Trish and says "Trish, how about you get started on dinner for us?"

"Oh, isn't that kinda your job?" says Trish.

"You lazy lady, it's your turn today. We decided that if I help Diana with homework this week, you'll take care of dinner, remember?" says Cat.

"Okay...guess I can't talk myself out of this one, huh?" says Trish as she slowly get up from the couch and head to the kitchen.

"No, you can't my love!" says Cat with a teasing smirk.

"What's for dinner, mom?" says Diana.

"Surprise." says Cat.

"Yay! Surprise is fun!" says Diana.

"How was school today?" says Cat.

"No fun. Me don't have buddies. The other kids say I'm ugly and stupid." says Diana.

"Awwww, Diana! You're smart, cute and fun. Don't let the other kids say anything else." says Cat.

"Not easy when other kids are being so rude and evil att the time." says Diana.

"You know that you're awesome and that's the important thing, okay?" says Cat.

"Okay." says Diana.

The next day Diana doesn't wanna go to school.

"Diana Mary-Kate De La Rosa, get up and get dressed. You're gonna be late for school." says Trish as she gently knock on Diana's bedroom-door.

"Mommy, I'm asleep...!" says Diana.

"No, you're not." says Trish.

"Me is totally asleep." says Diana, who hide under her sheets, trying to force herself to fall asleep again so she doesn't have to go to school.

"Okay, if you're gonna act like that I'm comin' in now." says Trish as she enter her daughter's bedroom.

"Mommy! I wanna sleep." says Diana as she notice that Trish is in the room.

Diana grab her stuffed animals and throw them at her mom.

"You can't defeat me with stuffed animals." says Trish with a small friendly laugh.

"Oh no!" says Diana, who know what's gonna happen know.

Trish walk over to Diana's bed and gently pull Diana out of bed and dress her in jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"No, me wanna sleep!" says a not happy Diana.

After 10 minutes Trish had finally managed to get little Diana out into the car.

Diana mumbles stuff in an angry tone during the whole car ride to school.

"Have a nice day, Diana." says Trish as she leave her daughter outside the school.

"It's gonna be bad day..." mumbles Diana in an angry tone as she roll her eyes.

When Diana enter the classroom, the teacher ask her why she is late.

"Diana is a stupid freak!" says an asian boy.

"Jonathan Chang, don't say such bad things." says the teacher.

"I wanna go home!" says Diana out loud as she begin to cry.

"Diana is a weak crybaby!" says a girl with a teasing smile.

"Jenna Patterson, be nice to Diana. Can't you see that she's crying?" says the teacher.

"Mrs Holloway, why should I care about the weakest kid in class? Diana is stupid." says Jenna.

"That's it, Jenna! Now I'll take you to the principal's office." says Mrs Emily Holloway as she grab Jenna by the arm and pull her all the way to the principal's office.

"Me want my mommy..." says Diana as she take her seat by her desk.

Later the same day, Trish take Diana to the toy-store and by her a new stuffed animal, a pink bunny.

"Diana sweetie, this is Billie, the Bunny." says Trish as she give the soft stuffed toy to her daughter.

"Yay! She is very soft." says Diana as she hug her new stuffed animal.

"Awww!" says Trish. "I'm glad you like it, sweetie."

"Thanks, mommy! New toy's awesome!" says a very happy Diana.

"Are you gonna be a good little girl tomorrow and don't fight back when it's time for school...?" says Trish.

"Okay, mom. I'm gonna try." says Diana.

"That's good, girl." says Trish.

30 minutes later.

"Look what mom gave me!" says Diana as she hold up her new stuffed animal.

"Awwww, what a cute bunny." says Cat.

"Yeah, it's Billie, the Bunny." says Diana.

"That's a sweet name." says Cat.

**The End.**


End file.
